1999 Food World 300
The 1999 Food World 300 held at the Talladega Superspeedway on October 16th,1999, was the twentieth event of the 1999 ARCA Bondo Marhyde Series Season. *Previous Event *Index *Next Event Race Results Finish Start Car # Driver Sponsor Make Laps Led Status 1 1 66 Bob Strait Midway Islands Ford 113 50 Running 2 7 46 Frank Kimmel Advance Auto Parts Chevrolet 113 0 Running 3 14 20 Kevin Harvick Realtree Chevrolet 113 0 Running 4 17 75 Bob Schacht Engineered Components Ford 113 0 Running 5 32 30 Mark Voight Fan Smart On Track Store Chevrolet 113 8 Running 6 18 39 Andy Hillenburg Jim Dandy Dog Food Chevrolet 113 0 Running 7 30 51 Joe Cooksey Maurtco Powder Coating Chevrolet 113 0 Running 8 10 22 Mike Swaim Xlerator Pontiac 112 0 Running 9 20 67 Brian Ross Biomet Chevrolet 112 0 Running 10 29 53 Robert Burroughs Burroughs Motorsports Chevrolet 112 0 Running 11 22 01 Dave Steele Tracfone Chevrolet 112 0 Running 12 33 40 Andy Belmont America Online/York Heating & AC Ford 112 0 Running 13 34 48 Jim Lamoreaux Reliance Tool & Mfg, Ford 111 0 Running 14 37 23 Ron Cox Northgate RV & Parts Chevrolet 110 0 Running 15 15 19 Cavin Councilor NationsRent/Bobcat/Target Saws Chevrolet 109 0 Running 16 36 58 Bob Kelly Kelly Bros. Sheet Metal Pontiac 105 0 Running 17 19 80 Anthony Lazzaro Stan Hover Motorsports Ford 105 0 Accident 18 12 52 Bill Baird Saturn/Spee-Dee Pop/Valvoline Chevrolet 105 0 Accident 19 6 28 C.W. Smith Shop Vac/Raceway Stores Chevrolet 105 0 Accident 20 3 17 Mike Ciochetti The Bahamas Ford 105 41 Accident 21 25 32 Mark Stahl Auto Bell Car Wash Ford 105 0 Accident 22 28 56 Dill Whittymore Mt. Olive Pickles Chevrolet 105 0 Accident 23 38 84 Norm Benning Coachmen RV/Carmate Trailers Chevrolet 103 0 Accident 24 21 26 Mike Harmon R&B Steel Chevrolet 100 0 Accident 25 16 42 Dan Pardus Descon Medlin Construction Chevrolet 95 4 Accident 26 11 3 Kirk Shelmerdine Ameraparts International Chevrolet 95 0 Accident 27 24 00 Ed Kennedy Resolve Roofing Chevrolet 94 0 Accident 28 31 96 Gus Wasson Island Oasis Chevrolet 92 0 Accident 29 23 95 Kevin Ray LA West Luxury Vans Chevrolet 71 0 Engine 30 8 1 Shawna Robinson Bob Evans Resturants Chevrolet 66 0 Accident 31 40 85 David Romines Romines Wrecker Service Chevrolet 63 0 Clutch 32 27 97 Doug Reid Alabama Auto Show Chevrolet 51 0 Accident 33 35 21 Tracy Leslie Zinsser Paint Products Ford 43 0 Engine 34 2 16 Tim Steele H&S Die/X1R Ford 24 10 Accident 35 4 83 Matt Hutter Dura-Lube Chevrolet 24 0 Accident 36 26 59 Mark Gibson Janiking Chevrolet 24 0 Accident 37 5 5 Bobby Gerhart Kewadin Casinos Chevrolet 22 0 Engine 38 13 33 Joe Nott Sharp Racing Chevrolet 14 0 Accident 39 39 10 Curt Piercy GA Rich & Sons Pontiac 12 0 Rear End 40 9 31 Randal Ritter Polk & Sullivan Insurance Chevrolet 8 0 Accident Race Stats *Did Not Qualify(11): #0 Bill Flowers, #2 Phillip Young, #4 David Boggs, #24 Chuck Weber, #41 Rick Markle, #47 Mike Laughlin Jr., #70 Billy Meazell,#77 Steve Senerchia, #78 Michael McNeese, #02 Dick Tracey, #06 Brian Conz *Talladega Pole Award: Bob Strait 50.152 (190.940 mph) *Margin of Victoy: under caution *Cautions: 7 for 47 laps *Time of Race: 2:36:52 *Average Speed: 114.969 mph *Lap Leaders: Ciochetti 1-14, 25-26, 35-59 (41); Steele 15-24 (10);Voigt 27-34 (8); Pardus 60-63(4); Strait 64-113 (50)